Ein etwas anderer Film
by Vicky23
Summary: Jemand sitzt im Kino und wird in eine Piratengeschichte reingesaugt...ich geb ja zu, dass meine Zusammenfassung keinen Oscar verdient, aber ihr könnt es ja trotzdem lesen...Ideen oder andere Kommentare sind sehr erwünscht !
1. Ein Kinoabend

Disclaimer: Jack und andere bekannte Figuren aus dem Film, wenn sie erscheinen gehören nicht mir! Die anderen Figuren entspringen meiner Fantasie. Ja, auch der Papagei !!  
  
Anmerkungen: Als erstes muss ich sagen, dass ich es recht Schade finde, dass es so wenige FF's von 'Fluch der Karibik' auf Deutsch gibt und ich deshalb versuche es zu ändern.3 sind schließlich besser, als zwei, oder? Ich sollte noch darauf hinweisen, dass ich diese Geschichte begonnen habe, noch bevor ich den Film gesehen habe.der Anfang hat ja nun wirklich nicht viel mit dem Film zu tun.  
  
Was die Zeit betrifft, bin auch ich noch unschlüssig, ob sich diese FF sich nun vor, danach oder während den Ereignissen im Film ereignet. Für Vorschläge bin ich offen.  
  
Was diesen Papagei betrifft.ich hab keine Ahnung von Papageien und ob es wirklich kluge Papageien gibt.er ist halt meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich weiß, dass es mal wieder ein Vorurteil ist, dass Piraten immer Papageien haben, aber in meiner Geschichte hat Jack einfach einen Papagei. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann braucht ihr die Geschichte ja nicht zu lesen!  
  
Ich habe im Übrigen nicht vorgehabt diese FF zu veröffentlichen, da es ja nur ein Anfang ist und ich keinen blassen Schimmer hab, wie sie sich entwickeln soll.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich noch sagen, dass ich den Film schon zwei Mal gesehen hab und heute Abend zum dritten Mal rein gehe. Ihr könnt mich für verrückt halten, aber er ist der beste Film (in der Kategorie 'durchgeknallt, aber abgefahren') seit langem.  
  
Nun sollte ich zum Schluss kommen und ihr solltet nach meinem langen Vorwort, bzw. den Anmerkungen, meine Geschichte lesen! Vergisst mir nicht zu reviewen, denn es liegt an euch, ob ich weiter schreibe oder nicht.Kritik, als auch Vorschläge sind willkommen ;-)  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Klappsitz fallen und verlor beinahe ein Drittel von ihrem Popcorn, den sie in einer - nach ihrer Meinung - viel zu kleinen Tüte in der Hand hielt. Sie fluchte leise und rettete noch im letzten Moment eine kleine Menge der weißen ungeformten Süßigkeit. "Man sollte meinen, dass man für so viel Geld auch eine gescheite Tüte bekommt..." sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin, die auf dem benachbarten Sitz saß und in ihrem Rucksack kramte. Diese nickte nur und durchsuchte weiter ihren Rucksack. "Suchst du was Bestimmtes?" Fragte sie weiter und schielte hinüber. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ein paar Bonbons mitgenommen habe", sagte sie und begann wieder den Innenraum ihres Rucksackes zu durchforsten. "Kannst von meinem Popcorn was haben..." sagte sie und hielt ihrer Freundin, die jetzt etwas abgemagerte Tüte mit Popcorn unter die Nase. Seufzend ließ ihre Freundin von ihrem Rucksack ab und nahm eine Handvoll Popcorn. Sie musste Grinsen. Ihre Freundin war immer so pingelig bei allem was sie tat und jetzt hatte sie ihre Bonbons vergessen. "Tja das ist wohl das Alter, Alex", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Na, vielen Dank!" Gab Alex etwas säuerlich zurück. "So schlimm ist das doch nicht, " sagte sie und reichte Alex wieder ihre Tüte. "Wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich nichts mehr für den Film übrig, " sagte sie weiter. Tatsächlich begann in dem Augenblick die nervige halbstündliche Werbung. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz. "Der soll wirklich gut sein", sagte Alex und sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die nach und nach ihre Popcorntüte leer aß. Diese nickte nur. Bis zur üblichen Eispause war ihre Tüte leer.  
  
Als das Licht endlich wieder dunkler wurde, begann auf der Leinwand endlich der Hauptfilm. Die helle Leinwand verwandelte sich in einen dunklen Schatten, der ständig anwuchs, bis er die ganze Leinwand für sich einnahm. Der dunkle Schatten begann sich langsam zu bewegen und schien sich von der Leinwand zu lösen. Sie rieb sich die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Entweder träumte sie oder sie hatte Halluzinationen. Sie sah zu Alex hinüber, die gespannt auf die Leinwand sah. Nun wandte sie sich auch wieder der Leinwand zu und erschrak fast zu Tode. Der dunkle Schatten schwebte direkt vor ihr. Er begann sich zu drehen wie eine Art Strudel. Immer schneller und größer wurde das Loch, bis der Schatten sie berührte. Die Berührung war kalt, als ob sie Eis berühren würde. Sie war so erschrocken, dass sie kein Wort heraus bekam und auch ihre Augen nicht von diesem Loch abwenden konnte. Mit einem Mal war der Strudel über ihr, unter ihr, vor ihr... einfach überall und eine eisige Kälte ging von dem Schatten hervor und schien all ihre Sinne einzufrieren. Der einzige Gedanke bevor sie sich in der Dunkelheit und der Kälte verlor war, warum ihr immer so was passieren musste. 


	2. Ein nervtötender Papagei

Disclaimer: Wie beim ersten Kapitel.  
  
Anmerkungen: Eigentlich keine, nur das die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler mir gehören. ;-)  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie etwas Nasses und Hartes unter sich. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und starrte ungläubig auf den Boden auf dem sie lag. Es war dunkle Erde, die durch nässe ganz aufgeweicht war und bei jeder ihrer Bewegung ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab. Angewidert setzte sie sich auf und versuchte ihre nassen und mit feuchter Erde bedeckte Hände an ihrer Jeans abzuputzen, was aber nicht gelang, da ihre Jeans ebenfalls von der feuchten Erde bedeckt war. Sie gab es schließlich auf und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Es roch moderig und der Geruch von nasser Erde und andere Gerüche an die sie gar nicht denken wollte lagen in der Luft. Es war dunkel, aber man konnte einige Sterne leuchten sehen. Seit wann hatte das Kino kein Dach? Da fielen ihr plötzlich wieder der dunkle Schatten und der Strudel ein. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und hoffte, dass sie schnell wieder aufwachen würde. Der Geruch aber verschwand nicht und auch nicht der matschige Boden unter ihren Füßen.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und sah sich schließlich um. Sie stand in einer Art Nebenstraße. An einem Ende war die Rückwand eines Hauses und am anderen Ende konnte man eine lang gezogene und breite Straße erkennen, die auf beiden Seiten sowohl von Häusern, als auch von Straßenlaternen gesäumt war. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte was sie tun sollte, kam ein fliegendes und kreischendes Etwas auf sie zu. Erschrocken ging sie ein Schritt zurück, als dieses Etwas direkt auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem matschigen Boden gelandet, wenn sie nicht Halt an einem Fass an ihrer Seite gefunden hätte. Das Etwas flog an ihr vorbei und setzte sich neben ihre Hand, die auf dem Fass lag.  
  
Ein Kreischen von dem Wesen ließ sie stutzen und sie sah genauer hin. Es war ein Papagei, der um seinen Hals ein schwarzes Tuch trug. "Jack... Gefängnis...Jack...Hilfe...Jack..." kreischte der Papagei und sah sie dabei aus seinen dunklen Augen fragend an. Verwirrt sah sie das Tier an. "Wer soll denn Jack sein und was soll ich damit zu tun haben? Und überhaupt, wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie und war sich sogar sicher, dass der Papagei ihr antworten würde. "Jack...Gefängnis...hier...Lucia...Jack...Hilfe..." Fragend starrte sie den Vogel an. Lucia ? Wer oder was ist Lucia? "Jetzt hör mal zu du Papagei...ich will wissen wo ich hier bin!" sagte sie und langsam begann sie zu verzweifeln. Wo zum Kuckuck war sie und was faselte dieser Vogel von einem Jack und einer Lucia? Der Vogel beugte sich plötzlich über ihre Hand und schlug mit seinem Schnabel auf ihre Hand. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand weg und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Verflucht noch mal! was soll das?" frage sie das Federvieh. Der hob und senkte seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder, dabei begann er wieder mit seinen üblichen Monolog: "Jack...Gefängnis...Jack...Hilfe..." Langsam aber sicher hatte sie die Nase voll von diesem Vogel. Sie entschloss sich die Nebengasse zu verlassen und vielleicht fand sie an der großen Straße mehr Hilfe, als von diesem blöden Papagei. Sie drehte sich um und ging. Der Vogel ließ aber nicht locker und flog hinter ihr her. "Jack...Hilfe...Jack..." kreischte der Vogel. "Lass mich in Ruhe mit deinem Jack!" schrie sie nun genervt und der Vogel schien endlich seinen Schnabel zu halten.  
  
Als sie die Straßenecke erreichte blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Häuser waren aus dem letzten Jahrhundert und die Straßenlaternen leuchteten durch Kerzen, die in großen eckigen Glasgehäusen steckten. Was sie aber noch mehr erschreckte waren zwei Männer, die an ihr torkelnd und lachend vorbei schlürften. Beide trugen Kleidung aus dunklem Stoff und weiße Hemden, die sicher saubere Zeiten gesehen haben. An ihren Hüften hingen verschiedene Gürtel mit einem Messer, Schwert oder einer altmodischen Pistole. Einer von ihnen hatte ein Tuch um den Kopf gebunden. Der andere hatte eine Glatze und an seinen Ohren hingen große runde Ringe. Ungläubig starrte sie ihnen nach. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder die krächzende Stimme: "Piraten...Jack...Gefängnis...Hilfe..." Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, spürte sie eine Last auf ihrer rechten Schulter. Sie sah nach rechts und starrte in die dunklen Augen des Papageis, der es sich auf ihrer Schulter bequem gemacht hatte.  
  
Sie wollte den Vogel grad verscheuchen, als sie laute Stimmen hörte, die sich näherten. "Verstecken..." kreischte der Papagei in ihr Ohr. "Ich bin ja nicht taub!" gab sie zurück und ging einige Schritte wieder in die Gasse aus der sie gekommen war. 10 Männer in blauer Uniform gingen in reih und Glied an ihr vorbei. Keiner beachtete sie. Die ersten zwei Männer schienen den Oberbefehl zu haben, denn sie waren die einzigen die sprachen. "Zum Teufel aber auch, endlich haben wir diesen Piraten erwischt...ich bin schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt, wenn der hängt..." "Eben wenn..." sagte der andere. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte der andere leicht gereizt. "Du kennst diesen Sparrow, der hat sich immer aus seiner Schlinge ziehen können!" "Aber noch nie von unserer Schlinge ! Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!" Die Stimmen verklangen leise und sie und der Papagei traten wieder aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Also schön, dachte sie, irgendwie bin ich wohl in eine Piratengeschichte rein geschlittert. Der Papagei wollte schon wieder zu kreischen anfangen, als sie ihm den Schnabel zu hielt. "Halt deinen Schnabel! Hör zu, wenn du mir hilfst, dann helfe ich dir. Ok? " Der Papagei nickte und begann wieder zu kreischen: "Ok...ok...ok." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Also, wo krieg ich neue Kleidung her?" fragte sie den Papagei schließlich. Der Papagei erhob sich von ihrer Schulter und begann die Straße hinunter zu fliegen. "Warte!" schrie sie ihm hinterher und rannte hinter dem fliegenden Papagei her. 


	3. Die Höhle

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Anmerkung: Es geht weiter und mit diesem Kapitel endet auch meine Fantasie.oder meine Ideen.aber das ändert sich vielleicht, wenn ich mir den Film heute noch mal ansehe.könnt mich ruhig für verrückt halten.  
  
Vergesst nicht mir eure Meinung zu schreiben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Durch einem Wirrwarr von Straßen und Gassen führte der Papagei die junge Frau und sie verlor bald jegliche Orientierung - nicht das sie überhaupt vorher eine gehabt hätte. Sie verließen die Stadt und nachdem sie kurz über einige Feldstraßen und einen Wald gegangen waren, sah sie plötzlich wie der Papagei in eine Höhle flog und die Dunkelheit den Vogel verschluckte. Erschöpft blieb sie am Eingang der Höhle stehen. Schwer atmend blickte sie sich um. Der Trampelpfad schien hier zu Ende zu sein und Gesteinsmassen durchquerten seinen Weg. Man konnte entweder wieder zurück laufen oder eben in diese Höhle hinein gehen. Eine steile Felswand stürzte sich auf ihrer rechten Seite hinunter und man konnte das Rauschen des Meeres hören. Das Meer.also musste sie irgendwo an einer Küste sein, oder auf einer Insel. Das Kreischen, das von der Höhle hinaushalte ließ sie seufzen. Dieser Papagei war hartnäckig.und doch.warum zum Teufel vertraute sie so einem Federvieh? Dabei schien er genauso viel Verstand zu haben wie ein Mensch.mal abgesehen davon, dass dieser Papagei glaubte, sie könnte diesem Jack helfen, der angeblich im Gefängnis saß. "Ich komme ja", brummte sie und ging in die Höhle hinein.  
  
Es war dunkel und sie konnte kaum ihre Hand sehen, die sie von sich gestreckt hatte um zu verhindern, dass sie gegen eine Wand lief. Endlos lief sie durch den Höhlengang, immer der Kreischenden Stimme des Piepmatz nach. Langsam zweifelte sie, dass sie überhaupt einmal das Ende dieser Höhle finden würde. Auch zweifelte sie an ihrem Geisteszustand. Sie folgte tatsächlich einem Papagei und befand sich noch dazu an einem Ort, an dem sie normalerweise nicht sein sollte. An einem Ort, der nur so von Piraten und Soldaten im 15. oder 16. Jahrhunderts wimmelte. Piraten.sie blieb plötzlich stehen, denn ihr kam eine Idee, die ihr so gar nicht gefiel.sie war noch vor einigen Minuten im Kino um sich eben so einen Piratenfilm anzusehen. Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf.nein das konnte unmöglich sein.auf gar keinen Fall! Als das Kreischen wieder zunahm, ging sie wieder weiter. Auch wenn ihre jetzige Situation so gar nicht logisch und realistisch war, so konnte sie trotzdem nicht glauben, dass dies alles mit dem Film zu tun hatte, den sie sich ansehen.  
  
Sie hielt in ihren Gedanken inne, als sich plötzlich eine Treppe vor ihr erschien, die Licht vom Vollmond, der aus irgendeinem Loch an der Wand hinein fiel, beleuchtet wurde. Diese Treppe war aus Stein und schien aus dem Fels und den Wänden der Höhle herausgeschlagen. Sie ging die Stufen hinauf und an der obersten Stufe erschien jetzt eine Spalte, die gerade mal so breit war, dass sie sich hindurchquetschen konnte. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie bei dem Anblick den sich ihr bot stehen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine riesige Höhle dessen Dach aus Ranken und Blättern von Bäumen bestanden, die den ganzen Raum beherrschten. Der Boden war mit Moos bedeckt und glitzerte im Mondschein, der durch das Gewirr von Blättern seinen Weg fand. An den Wurzeln der Bäume, die überall verstreut standen, befanden sich Decken, die darüber gelegt worden waren. Einige Tische und einige Hängematten, die von Baum zu Baum gebunden waren, waren die einzigen Indizien, dass Menschen hier wohnten oder gewohnt hatten. Einige alte Kisten standen kreuz und quer zwischen den Bäumen. Auf eine von denen saß der Papagei und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Wow", entfuhr es ihr. "Jack.Hilfe.Gefängnis." schrie der Papagei wieder. Die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen. "Ist ja schon gut! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber ich werde deinem Jack helfen. Wo krieg ich also neue Kleidung her?" fragte sie.  
  
Der Papagei begann mit seinem ganzen Körper nach unten und nach oben zu wippen und sie brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen, dass die Kleidung sich in dieser Kiste befand auf der sich der Vogel gesetzt hatte. Nun ging sie darauf zu und öffnete die Kiste. Der Papagei flog auf eine Wurzel des nächstliegenden Baumes und beobachtete sie wie sie in der Kiste rumkramte. Tatsächlich fand sie Kleidung darin, allerdings fiel ihr bei dieser Kleidung nur die Altkleidersammlung ein. Schwarze Hosen aus Leinen in verschiedenen Größen und einige weiße und hellbraune Hemden befanden sich darin. Sollte sie vielleicht doch bei ihren Sachen bleiben? Sie blickte an sich herunter. Ihre Jeans hatte einige Löcher und der Stoff war bei dem Dreck schon gar nicht mehr erkennbar. Ihr enges T-Shirt war zwar auch dreckig, aber nicht so wie die ihre Jeans. Also, wenigstens eine Hose könnte sie nehmen. Seufzend kramte sie in der Kiste bis sie die kleinste Hose fand, da die anderen Hosen ihr viel zu groß erschienen. Schnell zog sie sich um. Die Hose passte nicht wirklich, aber sie fand zwei lange breite Stofffetzen, die sie sich um die Hüfte band um die Hose fest zu halten. Der Stoff war aus einem leuchtenden Rot. Da auch die Länge der Hose zu wünschen übrig ließ, nahm sie einen weiter Stofffetzen und zerriss ihn in zwei Hälften. Beide band sie dann an ihren Fußgelenken fest. Mit einem weiteren Griff in die Kiste zog sie noch ein weißes Hemd heraus, das sie über ihr T-Shirt anzog. Seine Ärmel waren zu lang und das Hemd ging ihr fast bis zu den Knien. "Na, wie seh ich aus?" fragte sie den Papagei, der sie ernst anzusehen schien. "Lächerlich, lächerlich." schrie er. "Na vielen Dank!" sagte sie. Aber ein Lächeln konnte sie sich doch nicht verkneifen. Sie sah wirklich albern aus und so sah sie einem Jungen sehr ähnlich. Mit ihren kurzen Haaren und der zu groß geratenen Kleidung.  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: so, jetzt nur her mit euren Kommentaren, Kritiken oder Komplimenten. 


	4. Die Höhle Teil 2

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Wow, ich war echt platt, als ich so viele Reviews bekommen habe. Ist das erste Mal, dass ich gleich am Anfang so viele bekomme !!! *auf Namen zeig und hoff, dass ihr auch meine andere FF kommentiert* Vielen lieben Dank dafür ! *alle umarm* Geh unten weiter drauf ein, nachdem ich erstmal meinen Senf zu meiner Fortsetzung gegeben habe. Ich geb ja zu, dass es ein recht kurzes Kapitel ist, aber ich hätte sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn mir so viele schreiben und ich mich nicht mal dafür bedanke *g*. Es hat mich jedenfalls motiviert und ich habe diesen kurzen Teil heut Mittag verfasst. Dazu hab ich den Film ja gestern zum dritten Mal gesehen und ich hoffe, dass mir so mehr Ideen kommen.lassen noch auf sich warten *g*  
  
An Jenny:  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review. Sie ist was ganz Besonderes! Vor allem, da sie die Erste ist und ich heut Mittag wie eine verrückte gejubelt hab, nachdem ich meine erste Review bekommen hab ;-). Wegen deiner Frage: Keine Sorge.die Arme wird einige Überraschungen erleben und das Kämpfen mit Säbeln kann sie auch nicht.sie ist keine Sportskanone, aber es gibt ja bekanntlich mehrere Möglichkeiten sich sowohl Piraten, als auch Soldaten vom Leib zu halten.. ;-)  
  
An rattacrash:  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review. Keine Sorge, Jack wird nicht im Gefängnis verfaulen.wäre doch wirklich schade. Danke für deine Kritik.ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, bzw. schon, aber man merkt es manchmal eben nicht.lahme Ausrede, ich weiß.werde versuchen, dies zu ändern.  
  
An Ninim:  
  
Wie Ihr wünscht Missi *grins*. Was die Zeit betrifft.weiß ich noch nicht, da es wahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel erst kommt und ich noch nicht so weit bin. Falls ich wirklich in einem 'Ideenloch stecke' sag ich dir Bescheid! Danke auch dir für die Review!!!  
  
"Was jetzt?" fragte sie den Papagei. "Jack.Hilfe." fing er wieder an. "Hast du nicht eine andere Platte?" fragte sie genervt. Als ob der Vogel es nicht gehört hätte, begann er wieder mit seinem üblichen 'Jack und Hilfe' - Gekrächze. Am liebsten hätte sie den Papagei gepackt und an die Wand geworfen, aber das wäre ja Tierquälerei gewesen.so entschied sie sich zu warten wann der Vogel endlich seinen Schnabel hielt.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und selbst der Papagei schien zu merken, dass seine Zuhörerin ihm nicht mehr zuhörte, sondern die Höhle genauer betrachtete. Also änderte er seine Taktik und begann mit einem unendlichen Gekrächze von 'Jacks' um sie herum zu fliegen. Irgendwann zerrissen auch ihr die letzten Nerven. "Halt die Klappe!!!! Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dir helfe, aber wenn du hier nur rum fliegst und mir nicht sagst was ich tun soll, dann wird nichts daraus!" schrie sie beinahe. Der Papagei hielt in seinem Geschrei inne und ließ sich auf eine Kiste nieder. Wie schon öfter seit sie diesen Papagei getroffen hatte, wunderte sie sich darüber wie sie bloß auf die Idee kommen konnte mit einem Papagei zu reden als ob dieser ein normaler Mensch wäre.  
  
"Also?" fragte sie schließlich, nachdem der Papagei wirklich still war. "Jack.Gefängnis." krächzte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an - so schien es ihr jedenfalls. Sie betrachtete den Vogel eine Weile. "Dieser Jack sitzt also im Gefängnis und ich soll ihn da rausholen?" fragte sie ihn. Das Federvieh nickte. Sie starrte den Papagei an und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Der Papagei legte den Kopf schief, als ob er überlegen würde, was daran so lustig wäre. Das ließ sie nur in noch lauteres Gelächter ausbrechen. Dieser Papagei wollte doch tatsächlich, dass gerade sie diesen Jack aus dem Gefängnis holen sollte, wo sie noch nicht mal wusste wo sie war, in welchem Jahr, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht mal wusste warum dieser Jack im Gefängnis war. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und atmete tief durch. Diese ganze Situation war mehr als albern. "Also du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte sie schließlich. Der Papagei nickte. "Jack.unschuldig", krächzte er. Das war was Neues.  
  
"Was hat dieser Jack gemacht, dass er im Gefängnis landete?" fragte sie. Der Papagei schien zu überlegen. "Schiff.kaputt", krächzte er. Zweifelnd sah sie den Vogel an. "Er sitzt im Gefängnis, weil sein Schiff kaputt ist oder weil er eins kaputt gemacht hat?" fragte sie. "Seins. kaputt." "Also gut, ich hab es schließlich versprochen, aber wie willst du, dass ich ihn raushole?" fragte sie. Auch wenn ihr dies überhaupt nicht behagte, einen Mann aus einem Gefängnis zu holen.wenn sie es denn schaffte. Sie hatte es versprochen und sie hielt ihr Wort. "Aus.Gefängnis...Tür." krächzte der Vogel. Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ist das deine Art von Humor?" fragte sie genervt. Es war ihr klar, das auch wenn dieser Vogel recht schlau war, so lag die Idee wie sie diesen Jack aus dem Gefängnis holen sollte bei ihr. "Also bring mich zum Gefängnis und dann wird mir was einfallen.hoffe ich, " sagte sie, wobei das Letzte eher gemurmelt war. Der Vogel erhob sich und wollte aus der Höhle fliegen.  
  
"Moment!" rief sie ihm nach und der Vogel setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung neben dem Eingang der Höhle. Sie blickte sich kurz um und griff nach einem großen Tuch und breitete es auf dem Boden aus. Wie auch immer sie es machen wollte, so brauchte sie doch wenigstens einige Hilfsgegenstände. Sie kramte in den verschiedenen Kisten und legte ein Seil, eine kleine Axt und eine Kerze mit ein paar Streichhölzern auf das Tuch. Mit einem weiteren Seil band sie alles zusammen. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen, als ihr Blick auf einen Säbel fiel. Sie nahm es auf und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Noch nie hatte sie so eine Waffe von der Nähe gesehen. Es war aus glänzendem Stahl. Der Griff war aus schwarzem Holz und einige Muster waren mit goldener Schrift, reingeritzt worden. Sie konnte es zwar nicht lesen, aber es schien was Besonderes zu sein. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie man so was benutzte, so dachte sie dass so eine Waffe vielleicht doch ganz nützlich sein würde. Könnte ja sein, dass diese Waffe schon beim Anblick alle Feinde von ihr wichen. Sie verzog das Gesicht.wie konnte sie bloß auf die Idee kommen, dass sie einen Mann aus einem Gefängnis befreien konnte, der sicherlich sehr gut bewacht war? Vom Kämpfen hatte sie keine Ahnung und die paar Stunden, die sie in Selbstverteidigung hatte, würden sicherlich nicht ausreichen. Seufzend befestigte sie die Waffe mit dem Lederschutz, der als Halter für die Waffe diente, an ihre Hüfte. Sie stand dann auf und warf sich den Beutel über die Schulter. Mit dem ungewohnten Gewicht an ihrer Seite und dem Beutel auf dem Rücken folgte sie dem Vogel hinaus. Eins war klar: dieser Jack lag tief in ihrer Schuld, wenn sie es schaffen würde ihn zu befreien.  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: Mhm.mein langes Vorwort ist beinahe so lang wie das Kapitel selbst.ist doch bedenklich, oder? 


	5. In den Straßen

Disclaimer: Wie immer..  
  
Anmerkungen: Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews !!! Hab mich riesig gefreut.heut war ich wieder fleißig und habe zwei Kapitel fertig gekriegt.ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr reviewt mir weiter.*lieb guck*  
  
An VarieFanel: Vielen lieben Dank.ich fühl mich geschmeichelt *rot werdend*. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber es ist nicht immer leicht. Trotzdem glaub ich, dass diese zwei Kapitel länger sind, als die anderen.  
  
An Chichi: Auch dir danke ich für die Review und Jack kommt im nächsten Kapitel vor.auch wenn erst am Schluss.ich hoff es gefällt dir.  
  
An Ninim: Vielen Dank ! Ich hab es versucht die zwei Kapitel etwas länger zu machen. Es sieht jedenfalls danach aus, oder?  
  
Es war immer noch dunkel, als sie aus der Höhle trat. Der Mond schien jetzt heller als zuvor und mit jedem Schritt, den sie dem Gefängnis näher kam umso unsicherer wurde sie. Auch der Vogel schien ihre Anspannung zu merken, denn er schwieg den ganzen Weg über. Einige Minuten vorher wäre sie froh darüber gewesen, aber jetzt.  
  
Wie zum Geier sollte sie einen Piraten, denn es konnte sich um niemanden anders handeln, aus einem Gefängnis befreien? In dem Moment wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihrer Freundin nachgegeben und mit ihr diesen Fechtkurs gemacht hätte. Das hätte ihr einiges erspart und es würde das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend vielleicht etwas mildern. Aber es war zu spät und sie musste sich anderswie helfen. Nur wie ? Sie war nicht naiv und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass man sie nicht einfach so in das Gefängnis marschieren ließe um einen Piraten zu befreien.  
  
Sie seufzte und folgte dem Papagei durch weitere Gassen und Straßen, die aber alle - wie ihr schienen - etwas abseits der Stadt lagen. Der Geruch von Salz und dem Meer stieg ihr in die Nase und sie wunderte sich, weshalb sie es erst jetzt bemerkte. Diese Stadt musste in der Nähe des Meeres liegen oder vielleicht sogar eine Hafenstadt sein. Wo auch immer sie sich befand, es half ihr nicht über ihr jetziges Problem hinweg. Sie sah in den Himmel und konnte schon das erste Licht im Osten sehen. Sie musste sich jetzt entweder beeilen oder bis zur nächsten Nacht warten.  
  
Plötzlich erschien vor ihr eine Mauer und versperrt ihr den Weg. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Eine große Festung stand vor ihr. 20 oder 30 Meter - so schätzte sie - ragte die Festung in den Himmel. Es war aus rotem Stein gebaut worden und an jedem Fenster, das sie von unten erkennen konnte, waren dicke Eisenstangen in das Mauerwerk gebaut worden. Sie schluckte hart. Dies war also das Gefängnis.  
  
Schritte näherten sich unten sie huschte in einen Hauseingang gegenüber der Gefängnismauer. Drei Gestalten kamen um die Ecke und an ihrer Uniform konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um Soldaten handeln musste.  
  
Zwei torkelten gefährlich nahe an ihr vorbei. Der dritte ging Schlangenlinien und kicherte jedes Mal, wenn er dem Weg seiner zwei Gefährten begegnete. "Du hasch.*hicks*.zuviel getrunken.Mann *hicks*." sagte einer der Beiden und blieb mit wackligen Beinen stehen. Sein Gefährte, der nur mit seiner Hilfe gehen konnte blieb ebenfalls stehen, oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine Beine knickten um und er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. "Das sagsssss..*hicks* *hicks*.grad duuuuuuuu!" lallte der Mann, der in seinen Schlangenlinien innehielt und auf den Boden starrte. "Warum.*hicks*.bleibeeee.wir dennnnn.*hicks*.stehe?" lallte der Mann am Boden. "Weil wir..*hicks*.dosch.eigentlisch..*hicks* Wache halte.sollllllllle." meinte der Mann, der stehen geblieben ist. Er grinste breit und machte eine Weitschweifende Bewegung. Dies brachte ihn aber aus dem Gleichgewicht und nur wenige Sekunden später saß er neben seinem Gefährten. Dieser kicherte weiter. "Ihr seisch..*hicks*..doch bekloppt.*hicks* wir sollten am Eingang Wasche halte." lallte nun der einzige Mann, der noch stand. "Wache!" korrigierte einer der sitzenden Männer und hob seinen Zeigefinger zur Untermalung seiner Korrigierung. "Hab isch.*hicks*.doch gesagt.*hicks*.Wasche." lallte der Stehende. "Genau!" sagte der Sitzende und versuchte aufzustehen. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen schaffte er es auch und sah sich dann suchend um. "Wo isch.*hicks*.denn die Tür hin?" fragte er schließlich verwirrt. "Des muss.*hicks*.da vorn sein." lallte der Mann, der immer noch stand, und zeigte nach rechts. "Gusch.gehen wir." sagte der andere und ging, bzw. torkelte die Mauer entlang, gefolgt von dem Mann, der seine Schlangenlinien wieder aufnahm. "He.wartet." rief der dritte, der immer noch am Boden saß. Etliche Versuche aufzustehen schlugen fehl bis ihm anscheinend was einfiel und er seine Jacke auszog. Beim nächsten Versuch schaffte er es aufzustehen und torkelte seinen Gefährten hinterher. Seine Jacke lag neben mir auf dem Boden.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie auf die Jacke und dann breitete sich ein Plan in ihr aus. Sie packte die Jacke und zog sie an. Die Jacke war zwar etwas zu lang, aber es verhüllte so etwas von ihrer anderen Kleidung. Das Bündel befestigte sie auf ihrem Bauch und unter ihrem Hemd. So wurde ihr Bauch mit einem recht großen Bierbauch. Sie grinste breit.sie sah noch alberner aus als zuvor, aber wenn diese Männer wirklich die Wache am Eingang waren, dann würde es kein großes Problem sein sie zu überzeugen, dass sie ein Soldat wäre.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr der Papagei ein und sie sah sich um. Er war nirgends zu sehen. "Papagei ! Hey.Papagei!" rief sie leise, aber bekam keine Antwort. Wo steckte dieses blöde Federvieh bloß? Als sie nach oben sah, konnte sie sehen wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen versuchten die Dunkelheit zurück zu drängen. Wo der Papagei auch steckte sie hatte keine Zeit und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte auch keine große Lust das Plappermaul von einem Vogel zu suchen Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie und folgte den drei betrunken Männern, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wirklich die Wache waren und sie auch ihren Wachposten wieder finden würden. 


	6. Der Singende Gefangene

Disclaimer: Wie soll's auch anders sein, mhm? Nichts an Jack gehört mir und ich finde es richtig schade.  
  
Anmerkung: Ja, diesmal ist es nur eine Anmerkung! BITTE VERGEßT NICHT ZU REVIEWEN, GELL?  
  
Nach einigen Schritten konnte sie wieder die Stimmen der drei Männer vernehmen, die nun in einer lauten Diskussion vertieft waren. "Und ich sag..dir, dasch isch mehr trinken kann, als ihr beide zusammen." rief der Eine, der nun die Metallstäbe der Tür als Standhilfe benutzte. "Das isch.nicht lache, " rief der Zweite, wobei sie den dritten auf dem Boden sehen konnte. Er schien zu schlafen, da von seiner Richtung aus ein lautes Geschnarche hörbar war. Sie straffte die Schultern und begann ebenfalls mit einem leicht schwankenden Gang auf die Männer zu zugehen.  
  
"Hallo.Kameraden!" rief sie den Männern mit tiefer Stimme zu. Dabei schickte sie noch ein Gebet an Gott, damit die Männer wirklich so besoffen waren, wie sie aussahen. "Guten Morgen!" riefen, bzw. lallten die beiden Männer mir zu. "Wo geht.esch denn.so früh hin?" fragte einer. Sie sah verlegen zu Boden. "Ich hab meine Wache verschlafen und muss jetzt Überstunden schieben", sagte sie langsam in der Hoffnung dass die Männer ihr das wirklich abnahmen. Mit gesengtem Kopf musste sie den Männern nicht in die Augen sehen und ihr hochroter Kopf entging ihnen ebenfalls. "Armer Kerl." sagte der Andere und öffnete die Tür. Sie ging hindurch und seufzte erleichtert auf. "He!" rief da einer mir hinterher. Sie hatten es also doch gemerkt.Das war's! Ihr letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen. Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte sie sich um, bemüht ihr Herzklopfen wieder in einen normalen Rhythmus zu bringen. "Pasch bloß auf.dasch sie disch. nicht nächstes Mal.erwischen!" rief einer der Männer ihr zu und grinste breit. Sie nickte stumm und drehte sich wieder um. Ohne ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen ging sie quer durch den Hof der Festung bis zu einer Tür, die ihr der Eingang für das Gefängnis schien. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie schluckte hart. Langsam atmete sie tief durch und versuchte ihre leicht zitternden Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Du hast eine Aufgabe, also reiß dich zusammen! Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und sah sich um.  
  
Es gab mehrere Türen, aber da es keinen Anhaltspunkt gab oder ein Schild auf dem 'Gefängnis' oder ähnliches stand, nahm sie eine auf gut Glück. Der Hof war leer und sie war froh darüber, auch vor der Tür stand niemand. Mit klopfendem Herzen und immer wieder dieselbe Frage, die in ihrem Kopf herum spuckte - was zum Geier sie hier eigentlich tat - öffnete sie die Tür.  
  
Ein langer Gang erstreckte sich vor ihr, den sie mehr erahnen, als das sie ihn wirklich sehen konnte. An den Wänden waren Fackeln befestigt, die aber nicht brannte. Vielleicht war das doch die falsche Tür, dachte sie. Warum sollten sie das Gefängnis unbewacht und unbeleuchtet lassen? Sie sah sich um und erblickte eine Fackel, die ein paar Meter von ihr an der Außenwand hing und ein wenig Licht verbreitete. Die Fackel schien die ganze Nacht gebrannt zu haben, denn als sie die Fackel von seiner Halterung nahm, hätte sie es beinahe fallen gelassen. Es war heiß und sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon einige Verbrennungen an ihrer Hand hatte. Sie fasste es weiter unten an und sah sich noch mal um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen und so ging sie mit der Fackel in der Hand den dunklen Gang hinein.  
  
Minuten vergingen, aber es erschienen ihr wie Stunden. Keine Tür war an ihrer Seite erschienen, seit sie den Gang betreten hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich doch die falsche Tür, dachte sie und wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als sie eine Stimme hörte, die on weiter unten zu kommen schien. Sie konnte nichts verstehen, aber es schien sich um ein Lied zu handeln, das dieser Jemand von sich gab. Bis jetzt hatte sie Glück gehabt und warum sollte sie es nicht wieder wagen? So ging sie der Stimme nach, die sie immer weiter und tiefer in die Festung führte. Hoffentlich fand sie später den Weg wieder zurück.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For me We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho."  
  
Sie kam der Stimme näher und so langsam konnte sie auch deren genauen Worte ausmachen. Es war definitiv ein Mann, der dieses Lied sang. Seine Stimme war nicht besonders tief, aber sie klang kräftig und deutlich zu ihr. Es hörte sich so an, als ob der Singende sich langweilte und zu ihrer Überraschung begann der Singende, oder jemand anders plötzlich mit etwas Hartem auf Metall im Rhythmus zu schlagen. Entweder war der Sänger genauso betrunken wie die anderen oder ihm musste wirklich so langweilig sein, dass er ein Konzert veranstaltete.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho."  
  
Wenn es ein Wärter war, so musste sie ihn dazu bringen ihr zu sagen wo dieser Jack gehalten wurde. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als die Stimme nun ganz nah und deutlich zu hören war. Der Gang endete abrupt und eine Wendeltreppe führte hinunter. Sie atmete tief durch und schlich sich langsam die Stufen hinunter. Wenn sie jetzt jemanden treffen würde, dann müsste ihr schnell was einfallen, da sie sich nicht verstecken konnte. Die Ausrede mit dem Verlaufen würde wohl am Besten passen, dachte sie und stieg weiter die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte die Stimme und ihr Herz klopfte immer lauter. Keine Frage, der Singende musste sie gehört haben. Angst stieg in ihr auf und sie griff mit ihrer Hand nach dem Säbel. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wie man mit so etwas umging - Spitze nach vorne jedenfalls - so schenkte ihr schon allein seine Präsenz ein wenig Erleichterung. Mit der rechten Hand am Griff des Säbels und der anderen Hand mit der Fackel - könnte man auch als Waffe benutzen - schritt sie nun die letzten Stufen hinab. Unten angekommen hielt sie inne. Ein weiterer Gang erstreckte sich vor ihr, aber anders, als der vorherige war dieser auf der linken Seite mit großen Zellen bestückt war, die aus dicken Metallstangen waren. Die erste Zelle war leer, aber aus der zweiten schaute ein dunkler Kopf heraus. Sie hob die Fackel um den Gefangenen besser sehen zu können und hielt inne. Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein! Sie träumte. Nein, wenn sie es recht bedachte, so träumte sie seit sie an diesen verdammten Ort gekommen war.  
  
Der Gefangene betrachtete sie eine Weile und sie konnte seinen Blick spüren, der über ihren ganzen Körper glitt. Seine langen dunklen Haare hingen ihm Wirr ins Gesicht und allein seine braunen Augen konnte man in der Dunkelheit deutlich sehen. Die Flamme an der Fackel wurde immer kleiner und sie musste näher an die Zelle heran gehen um den Gefangenen besser sehen zu können. Die Ähnlichkeit war unglaublich.er sah genau so aus wie auf den Werbeposter, die im Kino hingen. Lange schwarze Haare, die in Strähnen und kleinen Zöpfen zusammengebunden waren und an deren Ende allerhand Schmuckstücke oder merkwürdige Anhänger hingen. Er hätte glatt einen Schmuckladen aufmachen können. An seinem Kinn, bzw. an den Barthaaren am Kinn, hingen ebenfalls lange und Bunte Ketten. Seine Augen waren dunkle umrahmt, aber sie sahen eher nach dunklen Ringen von zu wenig Schlaf aus als Make up. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schien sie ebenso zu betrachten wie sie ihn. Das rote Kopftuch hielt seine Haare mehr oder weniger von seinem Gesicht fern. "Jack?" fragte sie nach einer Weile leise. Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich überrascht in die Höhe. Dann grinste er und man konnte seine silbernen und goldenen Zähne im Licht der Fackel kurz aufleuchten sehen. Er ging einen Schritt wieder in seine Zelle zurück und machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung. "Captain Jack Sparrow", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 


	7. Frei oder nicht frei, das ist hier die F...

Disclaimer: Hat sich noch nicht geändert, auch wenn ich immer noch versuche Jack an mich zu binden *grins*. Das ist aber genauso schwer, wie einen Löwen an der Leine zu halten.ich geb zu, dass ich das noch nicht versucht hab, aber ich kann es mir recht gut vorstellen.  
  
Anmerkungen: Erst muss ich noch zu meinem letzten Kapitel was loswerden, was ich zuvor vergessen hab zu sagen: es betrifft Jacks Zähne. Auch wenn ich den Film drei Mal gesehen habe, habe ich mich nicht auf seine Zähne konzentriert - es gab ja Schöneres was man sehen konnte, gell? Jedenfalls hab ich mich eben für Gold und Silber entschieden. So bin ich jedenfalls mit beidem auf der sicheren Seite.  
  
Auch muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich schon lang nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe. Hatte mit meiner anderen FF zu tun und musste meiner Mutter bei ihrer Putzaktion helfen.*g* Unfreiwillig, will ich mal sagen!  
  
Dieses Kapitel wurde unter Einfluss von Alkohol geschrieben, also erwartet nicht zu viel! *hicks*  
  
An Honigkuchenpferd: Danke für deine Review!!! Habe jetzt mehr Absätze reingebaut. Geht es jetzt so ? Wahrscheinlich habe ich übertrieben und es sind zu viele *g* Deine Kritik.ich weiß, ich versuche mich zu verbessern, wirklich *hicks* !!!!!!!!  
  
An Ninim: Yep, das hat sie und jetzt.nah ok, im nächsten Kapitel werden sie wohl aus dem Gefängnis kommen.Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte dir so gut gefällt.  
  
An Jenny: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte auch so gut gefällt, dass du auf Nadeln sitzt *grins*. Nun werden die Nadeln etwas kürzer sein, oder?  
  
"Mit wem hab ich denn die Ehre?" fragte er und kam wieder an die Gitterstäbe. Lässig ließ er seine beiden Arme durch die Gitterstäbe der Zelle hängen und sah mich fragend an. "Ich.na ja.mein Name ist Christine." antwortete sie zögernd. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihren Namen nicht preisgeben wollte.Christine war sich einfach unsicher was sie denn jetzt tun sollte, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte. Es bestand jedenfalls kein Zweifel, dass sie dem falschen Jack gegenüberstand. Es gab ja keinen anderen Gefangenen hier.  
  
"Und was macht eine Miss wie Ihr in einem Gefängnis? Noch dazu in Männerkleidung?" fragte er und betrachtete interessiert meine Kleidung. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, sah der Pirat sie mit immer größer werdenden Augen an. "Das." sagte er und zeigte auf meine, bzw. die geliehene Hose. Ungläubig starrte er drauf und sein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Hüfte an der der Säbel hing, den sie sich ebenfalls geliehen hat. "Das." brachte er wieder heraus und zeigte auf den Säbel. Er holte tief Luft, als ob er sich daraus Mut holte um mich weiter zu betrachten.  
  
Christine musste sich sehr beherrschen, denn es sah wirklich komisch aus, wie Jack in seiner Zelle um Luft rang, nur bei ihrem Anblick. Missmutig dachte sie daran, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, wenn es wirklich Männer gebe, die bei ihrem bloßen Anblick die Luft weg blieb. Allerdings wegen einem anderen Grund und nicht wie in diesem Moment, weil Jack seine Dinge an ihr entdeckte.  
  
Das nächste "Das." galt ihrem Hemd und als sein Blick auf meine geklaute oder geliehene Uniformjacke hängen blieb, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das.gehört jedenfalls nicht mir, " sagte er und sah mich nach dieser Erkenntnis scharf an. "Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr es wagt mir, Captain Jack Sparrow, seine Sachen zu klauen und dann noch hier auftaucht?" sagte er wütend. Dabei klopfte er abwartend mit seinen Ringbehängenden Fingern - von denen sie ebenfalls sicher war, dass er schon allein mit diesen Schmuckstücken - ein kleines Vermögen bei deren Verkauf verdienen könnte.  
  
Er sah sie weiterhin wartend an. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie wütend. Klar sie hatte einige Dinge von ihm geliehen, aber sie war schließlich hier um ihn zu befreien. "Ich bin hier um Euch zu befreien!" sagte sie leicht gereizt.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang herrschte stille. Man hätte tatsächlich eine Nadel fallen hören.allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher ob es hier irgendwo eine gäbe. Ein leichtes zucken um Jacks Lippen verriet was er davon hielt. Es breitete sich immer weiter aus und verwandelte sich zum Schluss zu einem breiten Grinsen. Im selben Moment brach in ein herzhaftes Gelächter aus.  
  
Christine fand das alles andere als lustig und schrie bei ihren nächsten Worten beinahe: "Ich hab mir den A*** aufgerissen um bis hierher zu kommen. Ich hätte es gar nicht nötig gehabt, aber dein blöder Papagei hat mich ja nicht aufgehört zu nerven." Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie vor ihm.  
  
Er hatte zu lachen aufgehört und blickte sie verwirrt, aber auch leicht belustigt an. Sie kam näher und ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: "Du kannst meinetwegen in dieser Zelle verrotten!" Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und ging auf die Treppe zu.  
  
Jack brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, dass wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance seine Freiheit wieder zu bekommen und besonders sein Leben zu behalten, davon lief nur weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass eine Frau in Männerkleidung - seine wohlgemerkt - ihn aus einem Gefängnis befreien wollte. Er hob seine Hand, aber sie hatte ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt. Misst, er konnte sich bei besten Willen nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern .  
  
"Miss S., nein Miss Kuni., nein Miss.Missi!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seine ersten Worte waren gemurmelt, da er versuchte sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Was ihm aber nicht gelang. So schrie er beinahe das letzte Wort, da die junge Frau schon fast die Treppe erreicht hatte. Verzweifelt fuchtelte wie wild mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum und als auch dies nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog, brüllte er beinahe, als er sie noch einmal sie mit 'Missi' rief.  
  
Christine drehte sich um und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Ok, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ausgelacht habe, " entschuldigte er sich und sah sie dann erwartungsvoll an. Sie seufzte. Weshalb war sie denn sonst hier? Sie war hier um Jack heraus zu holen. Also tat die junge Frau dies und ging an die hölzerne Tafel, die neben dem Aufgang an der Wand hing. Es waren mindestens zwanzig, wenn nicht mehr Schlüssel. "Welcher ist es?" fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf Jack, der wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsend, in seiner Zelle stand.  
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seufzend nahm Christine alle Schlüssel von der Wand und ging damit zurück zu Jack, der schon ganz unruhig hin und her wippte. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der auf seine Geschenke wartete.  
  
Nach etlichen Versuchen hatte Christine endlich den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden und die Tür schwang auf. Ein breit grinsender Jack kam heraus und umarmte sie stürmisch. Christine, die auf so etwas beileibe nicht gerechnet hatte, stand etwas verlegen da, als Jack sie schließlich los ließ. "Gehen wir!" sagte er und packte ihre Hand. "Auf in die Freiheit!" sagte er entschieden und schritt erhobenem Haupt neben ihr her.  
  
Christine sah ihn leicht verwirrt von der Seite an. Bei jedem Schritt wippte er und es schien ihr, als ob er nicht gerade ging, sondern auch leichte Schlangenlinien wie der betrunkene Soldat zuvor.  
  
Als sie Treppe erreichten und begannen hinauf zu steigen begann Jack fröhlich vor sich hin zu pfeifen.Es war dasselbe Lied, das sie zuvor gehört hatte. Es hallte in den leeren Gängen.  
  
Auch wenn sich Christine und auch sicherlich Jack gewünscht hätten, so hatten die Wachen längst herausgefunden, dass der Wächter, der eigentlich Jack im Gefängnis im Auge behalten sollte, sich seiner Pflicht entzogen hatte. So begann der Aufseher der Wachen sofort einen - noch nicht betrunken Soldaten zu finden und nach unten ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Dieser traf auch in den Gängen auf Jacks Gepfeife und nachdem er diese Information in seinem von Bier oder anderen alkoholischen Getränken vernebeltem Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, schlug er Alarm.  
  
Kommentar der Autorin *hicks*: Will nochmal betonen, dass diese Kapitel unter einem leichten Alkoholrausch geschrieben wurde *nach diesen Worten vom Stuhl fallen und nach nächster Flasche greifen* 


	8. Der Weg in die Freiheit

Disclaimer: Jack gehört immer noch nicht mir, obwohl ich es schon mit Rum probiert hab *g*  
  
Anmerkungen: Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte mit meinem Praktikum in der Hauptschule - und hab noch - viel zu tun. Aber ich versuch neben diesem Kapitel am Wochenende noch mehr zu schreiben, was ich dann auch gleich veröffentlichen werde. Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews !!!!!!!! *alle knuddel* Das hat mich echt vom Stuhl gehauen und ich sollte glaub ich mehr Kapitel unter Alkoholrausch veröffentlichen *grins* Ich weiß.dieses Kapitel ist auch recht kurz und etwas eigenartig, aber mir fehlen zur Zeit einfach die Ideen und vor allem die Zeit um wirklich was Gutes zu leisten, also seit mir bitte nicht böse, ja ? Ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste Kapitel länger wird!!!!! Also reviewt mir weiter fleißig, ja?  
  
An Sorra: Hurra, eine neue Leserin !!!!!! *im Kreis hüpf* Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und hier ist das nächste Stück.die Definition von schnell kann man auslegen wie man will, nicht?  
  
An Honigkuchenpferde: Tja, die Erklärung ist einfach: 1. ich hatte da wohl wirklich einen Rausch und 2. komm ich eben manchmal - vor allem unter Einfluss von Alkohol - vom Weg ab und verwechsle die Geschichte mit meiner anderen Fanfic von HDR *Werbung mach und auf meinen Namen zeig*. Die wird nämlich in der Ich- Perspektive geschrieben und so ist das eben passiert. Bin jedenfalls froh, dass du trotz meiner vielen Fehler weiter meine Geschichte liest *grins*  
  
An Uta: Noch' ne neue Leserin !!!!!!!!!!!!! *sich Jack schnappen und Tango tanzen* Tja, ich hab mir den Film nun zum vierten Mal angesehen - auf Englisch diesmal, man will doch auch mal etwas für seine Englischkenntnisse tun *grins*. Willkommen im Club der Verrückten *grins* Tja, ich weiß noch nicht wie es weiter gehen soll, so kann ich dir auch nicht sagen ob noch andere bekannte Charaktere dazu kommen. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.*grins*  
  
An Sparrow-666: Vielen lieben Dank.ich fühl mich geschmeichelt. Tja bei mir dauert das Hochladen nun mal etwas länger, als bei dir *seufz*  
  
An Azrael: Noch' ne neue Leserin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Samba tanzen*. Danke für deine Review.tja so langsam werden es mehr Fanfics, oder?  
  
An Jenny: Keine Sorge, der Papagei taucht wieder auf und fällt allen auf die Nerven *grins*  
  
Jack hielt inne als er die eilig sich entfernten Schritte hörte. "Wie es scheint kriegen wir gleich Besuch", sagte er. Christine sah ihn fragend an, dann verstand sie aber. "Und was jetzt ? Nachdem du mit deinem Gepfeife die ganzen Soldaten von ihrem berauschten Schlaf geweckt hast?" fragte sie. Ohne Zweifel hatte der Wächter Jacks Musikkonzert gelauscht und sofort Alarm geschlagen.  
  
Jack überhörte ihre zweite Frage und zeigte auf den Säbel. "Kämpfen", sagte er und grinste, als ob er es kaum erwarten könnte. Christine wurde mulmig.kämpfen. Sie schluckte und zog leicht an seiner Hand, die ihre immer noch hielt. Jack sah sie fragend an. "Ich kann nicht kämpfen." flüsterte sie. Er sah sie leicht überrascht an. "Dann wird es ja langsam Zeit", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Sie hatten schon fast die Tür erreicht und konnten sehen, dass sich bereits Soldaten im Hof sammelten. Jack hielt bei der Tür und sah hinaus. Es waren definitiv zu viele. Zu viele für einen einzigen Mann. Da war ihre Chance nur sich zu verstecken und an den Soldaten vorbei zu schleichen. Er blickte sich kurz um und nickte kurz.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte sie neben ihm. Jack sah schweigend auf eine Tür neben dem Eingang. Sie blickte die Tür überrascht an. War sie schon vorher da gewesen? Jack öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schlüpfte hinein. Christine zog er mit sich.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem dunklen und muffigen Ort. Es roch nach Chlor. Ein Waschraum ?  
  
Sie hörten wie viele Soldaten im Laufschritt in das Gefängnis eindrangen und an dem kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich befanden vorbeiliefen.  
  
Christine schloss ängstlich die Augen. Sie war hier ohne Probleme eingedrungen und hatte Jack befreit und jetzt schien alles umsonst zu sein. Jack hielt immer noch ihre Hand und sie spürte wie er seine andere Hand auf ihrer Hüfte legte. Was hatte er vor?  
  
Er begann mit einer Hand an ihrem Gürtel zu ziehen und kurz darauf spürte sie das Gewicht an ihrer Seite nicht mehr.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie leise. Der Raum war dunkel und sie konnte selbst Jack nur als einen Schatten sehen. Dementsprechend erschrocken war sie, als sie seinen Atem und seine Stimme an ihrem linken Ohr hörte.  
  
"Wir werden von hier verschwinden." flüsterte er. Christine rollte mit ihren Augen. Auf so eine Idee wäre sie nie im Leben gekommen.  
  
"Und wie?" fragte sie weiter. "Folge mir einfach", sagte er und ich konnten erkennen, dass er auf die Tür zuging.  
  
Mit einem leisen Klick öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinaus. "Komm!" sagte er und zog sie wieder hinaus.  
  
Der Gang war leer und auch auf dem Hof konnte man niemanden sehen. Waren alle im Gefängnis?  
  
Plötzlich hörte man Gebrüll, das von weiter unten zu hören war. Sie hatten die leeren Zellen entdeckt.  
  
Jacks Griff wurde fester und sie wurde regelrecht hinter ihm her gezerrt, da er begann eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden.  
  
Sie rannten hinaus und nachdem Jack sich kurz umgesehen hatte, sah er auch schon eine Möglichkeit. Das Tor.normalerweise nahm ja kein Pirat den direkten Weg hinaus, aber hier schien es die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Außerdem war er ja eh kein normaler Pirat. Er grinste, während er mit der jungen Frau auf das Tor zu rannte.  
  
Ein Hochgewachsener Soldat, bzw. höher gestellter Soldat kam als erstes aus der Tür und sah seinen entflohenen Gefangenen mit einem anderen Mann, der wahrscheinlich der Retter war, Richtung Tor zu laufen. "Schießt verdammt noch mal und macht das Tor zu!!!!!!!" brüllte er seinen Männern zu, die hinter ihm zu stehen kamen.  
  
Jack und Christine hatten beinahe das Tor erreicht, als sie die Stimme vernahmen und im selben Moment das Tor vor ihren Nasen zu geknallt wurde. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Aber auch das war nicht lange, denn im selben Moment begannen die Soldaten auf sie zu schießen.  
  
Christine und Jack suchten Schutz hinter ein paar Holzkisten neben dem Tor. "Was jetzt?" fragte Christine. Jack blickte sich Hilfe suchend um und sein Blick blieb an den Holzkisten vor ihnen hängen. Ein Grinsen begann sich auf seinem Gesicht zu bilden. Verwundert sah Christine zu wie er eine Kiste zu sich schob und diese mit dem Säbel öffnete.  
  
"Was machst du da? Wir werden beschossen und du öffnest irgendwelche dämlichen Kisten?" fragte sie ihn genervt. Er sah sie grinsend an und zog etwas aus der Kiste. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie das Ding in seiner Hand an, dann musste auch sie grinsen und zog eine kleine Kiste aus dem Bündel, den sie aus Jacks Höhle hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf zerriss ein Knall und Pfeifen die morgendliche Stille und selbst noch am Hafen konnte man das Schauspiel sehen was Jack und Christine die Freiheit und das Leben geschenkt hatte.  
  
Ein Feuerwerk von grünen und gelben Funken begrüßte den Morgen. Die Soldaten aber wünschten sich, dass der Morgen nie eingetreten wäre.  
  
Als der Rauch verging waren neben den teuren Feuerwerksraketen auch ein Pirat und seine Retterin spurlos verschwunden. 


	9. Alkohol und eine Spinne

Disclaimer:  
  
Was ein paar Flaschen Rum so ausmachen können *grins* Trotzdem gehört Jack immer noch nicht mir *seufz*. Das Lied von 'Alle meine Entchen' gehör auch nicht mehr, sondern dem der es erfunden hat, ich hab es nur etwas geändert...  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Also, nachdem ich für mein letztes Kapitel keine Review bekommen habe, geh ich davon aus, dass ich damit den Vogel abgeschossen hab - wo dieses Sprichwort wohl herkommt ? - und all meine Leser vergrault habe. Ok, ich gebe zu, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht besonders war und habe deshalb wieder zu meinem lieben Alkohol gegriffen, der mir schon einmal so viele Reviews eingebracht hat. Nein, diesmal hab ich keinen zu mir genommen - obwohl man den Unterschied wohl nicht gesehen hätte *g*. Diesmal spielt der Alkohol eine große Rolle in meinem Kapitel - wer hätte das gedacht ? *g* Nachdem ich am Wochenende in 'Irgendwo in Mexiko' war, lasse ich es bald wieder krachen *grins*. Ja, es hat mich inspiriert. Dieses Kapitel entspringt meinem kranken Gehirn, also nehmt es nicht zu ernst.  
  
Achtung an alle Spinnenfreunde !!!!!!!  
  
Lest es lieber nicht, wenn ihr diese schwarzen, haarigen und - meiner Meinung - äußerst widerliche Viecher mögt !!!!!!!!!  
  
Ein paar Stunden später saßen Jack und Christine in Jacks Höhle. Nein, Christine saß und Jack suchte in den verschiedenen Kisten wohl nach etwas Bestimmtem. Als sie ihn danach fragte, antwortete er nicht, sondern suchte weiter.  
  
Nach einer Weile schien er doch das richtige gefunden zu haben. Er stand wankend auf und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um. Zwei große Flaschen hielt er in den Händen. "Wir wollen unsre Freiheit doch feiern, Missi ! Zur Feier des Tages." sagte er und kam tänzelnd auf sie zu. Er drückte ihr eine Flasche in die Hand und beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
  
"Spendiere ich eine Flasche meines besten Rums," flüsterte er. Er stand wieder auf und ließ sich neben sie mehr oder weniger elegant zu Boden plumpsen. "Ich hoffe du kannst was vertragen." sagte er grinsend. "Und ob !" sagte sie und zog den Korken mit einem lauten Plop heraus. Einen kräftigen Schluck nahm sie aus der Flasche und verzog bei dessen Geschmack das Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist das ? Das ist ja scheußlich !" sagte sie und betrachtete argwöhnisch die Flasche. Jack sah sie beleidigt an. "Es ist der beste Rum den man in der ganzen verdammten Karibik bekommt !" sagte er entschieden und nahm wie zum Beweis einige kräftige Schlücke aus seiner Flasche. Als er die Flasche absetzte grinste er breit. "Ihr vertragt also nichts ?" "Das werden wir ja sehen !" zischte sie wütend und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen.  
  
Etwa 30 bis 40 Schlücke später..  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Lied ?" fragte Jack, der halb lag halb auf dem Boden saß. "Ein Lied ?" fragte Christine, die nach dem 20. Schluck vom Baumstamm gerutscht war und jetzt neben Jack saß. "Ay, ein Lied." sagte Jack und hob die Flasche wieder zu seinen Lippen. "Was für eins ?" fragte sie. "Eine Hymne über Piraten !" sagte er entschieden und rutschte noch weiter hinunter. Jetzt lag er sprichwörtlich zu Christines Füssen. Christine schüttelte den Kopf. "Kenn keins," sagte sie und verlor im selben Moment das Gleichgewicht. Sie kippte zur Seite und lag jetzt neben Jack. "Aber ich !" sagte er und wollte zu singen beginnen, als Christine ihm den Mund zu hielt. "Kenn es schon," sagte sie knapp.  
  
Jack schnüffelte an ihrer Hand und verzog das Gesicht. "Du riechst nach Rum," sagte er gedehnt. "Du etwa nicht?" entgegnete sie und begann ebenfalls an seiner Hand, die die Rumflasche hielt und ihr am Nahesten war zu riechen. "Gar nicht wahr !" stieß er hervor und stieß ihr Gesicht und ihre Hand weg.  
  
Es war eine kurze Zeit still während Jack und Christine aus ihren Flaschen tranken. Mit jedem Schluck begann das Gebräu sogar etwas zu schmecken und Christine genoss das Zeug sogar. "Also was is ?" fragte Jack nach ein paar Schlücken Rum. "Ok, ok.ein Lied." sagte sie langsam und begann fieberhaft in ihrem schon etwas benebelten Gehirn nach einem geeigneten Lied zu suchen. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mal eins fand.  
  
"Was ist denn ?" fragte Jack und sah sie fragend an. "Moment, Moment !" sagte sie. Sie grinste breit, als ihr plötzlich eins einfiel. "Ich weiß eins !!!!!!!!" rief sie erfreut und strahlte Jack an.  
  
Etwa 60 bis 70..oder 80 Schlücke später..  
  
"Alle meine Rumflaschen..schwimmen jetzt im Meer..schwimmen jetzt im Meer...Köpfchen in das Wasser, Rumschwänzchen in die Höh !!!"  
  
Die zwei gedehnten und schon leicht gelallten Wörter hallten in der Höhle wieder. Jack lag auf dem Rücken und fuchtelte mit seiner Rumflasche herum, während Christine kichernd neben ihm lag und ihre Flasche auf Jacks Bauch ruhte.  
  
"Alle meine Rumflaschen..schwimmen jetzt im Meer..schwimmen jetzt im Meer..." Gaben beide mit schiefen Tönen von sich.  
  
"Köpfchen in das Wasser, Rumschwänzchen in die Höh..." Diesmal war es nur Jack und er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, das seine Singpartner nicht bei der Sache war. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah wie Christine mit großen Augen an Decke starrte. Er folgte ihren Blick, sah aber nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Christine auf und griff zu einer Pistole, die auf einer Kiste lag. "Was zum..." begann er. Wurde aber von ihrer ängstlichen, aber entschlossenen Stimme unterbrochen. "Wie funktioniert das Ding ?" fragte sie und er sah wie ihre Hände begannen zu Zittern.  
  
Verwirrt sah Jack sich um. Es war kein Soldat in der Nähe, der das Ziel der jungen Frau sein könnte. Er stand langsam wankend auf und sah sie mit geneigtem Kopf an. Der Kopf war heute aber besonders schwer, dachte Jack. "Wie funktioniert das verfluchte Ding ?" fragte sie diesmal etwas lauter. Immer noch starrte sie an dieselbe Stelle an der Decke. "Riegel zurück schieben und dann schießen..." sagte er automatisch und sah ungläubig wie sie den Riegel des Revolvers zurück schob und den Revolver direkt nach oben hielt. "Was.." Begann er wieder, aber im selben Moment schoss sie und etwas Kleines und rundes fiel von der Decke direkt vor seine Füße.  
  
Er starrte erst das Ding auf dem Boden an und dann Christine, die mit zitternden Händen, aber mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Revolver wieder auf die Kiste legte. Nun betrachtete er das Ding näher und er verzog das Gesicht, als er erahnen konnte was es einmal war. "Ein haariges Krabbelviech weniger," sagte sie zufrieden und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Mit einer abfälligen Bewegung schob er die Überreste der dicken und haarigen Spinne in eine Ecke, dann ließ er sich wieder neben ihr nieder.  
  
Sie nahm einige kräftige Schlücke und das Zittern ihrer Hände wurde wieder ruhiger. Erstaunt und mit neuem Respekt sah Jack seine junge Retterin an. "Du bist voller Überraschungen, Missi !" sagte er. Sie grinste ihn an, dann wurde sie aber wieder ernst. "Mit Spinnen versteh ich keinen Spaß." Sie legte sich wieder hin und begann leise vor sich hin zu summen.  
  
Jack grinste und legte sich ebenfalls hin. "Ich glaube, das wird eine interessante Zeit !" sagte er grinsend und nahm einen weitern Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
  
Noch mehr Anmerkungen der Autorin: Reviewt mir oder schickt mir sonst was, BITTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In letzter Minute hab ich doch noch eine Review bekommen *breit grins* !!!!!!!!  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review Azrael !!!!!!!!!!!! Und dein Lob !!!!!!!!! *knuddel dich ganz lieb* Aber ich muss dir bei etwas strikt Widersprechen !!!! Ich habe Jack schon mit einigen Rumflaschen von mir abhängig gemacht *böse grins*. Aber ich leihe ihn dir, wenn du willst *unsicher zu Jack schau*. Vielleicht doch lieber nicht.. Aber falls du mal'ne gute Seite zu diesem genialen Film findest, dann sag mir Bescheid, ja ?  
  
Oh.Jenny hat mir ja auch geschrieben ! Mensch, bin ich dusselig *g*. Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review *ganz lieb knuddel*. Keine Sorge, der Papagei kehrt zurück..*grins* 


	10. Der Morgen danach

Disclaimer: ..nix hat sich geändert *träller*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Erstmal vielen, viel Dank für die vielen Reviews *alle knuddel* So hier ist das nächste sehr sinnvolle Kapitel ! Der Papagei is back *grins*. Also lest mal was ich mir wieder aus Langeweile ausgedacht hab..im übrigen bin ich jetzt für Vorschläge offen..hab keine Ahnung wie's weiter gehen soll. So habt ihr also die Chance Vorschläge zu machen ! Ich warte schon ungeduldig *grins* Danke für die vielen Reviews ! Ich sollte mich wirklich beim Alkohol bedanken *doppel grins*  
  
An Jenny:  
  
Papagei is back *grins* Ich kann jedenfalls für mich sprechen, dass Spinnen einen zur Höchstform anspornen *g*. Da ich ja jetzt in einer anderen Stadt studiere muss ich selber mit diesen Viechern fertig werden. So wurde ich zu einer der sicherlich besten Spinnenkillerin *grins*. Habe mir schon so einige Tötungstechniken ausgedacht und bisher klappte alles gut *grins*  
  
An Chichi:  
  
Gell ? Es wäre sicherlich eine gute Waffe gegen Spinnen oder anderem Krabbeltier...allerdings würde es meinem Vermieter nicht sehr gefallen, wenn ich Löcher in die Wohnung schieße. Bei so vielen Spinnen, die ich hab, würde ich bald keine Wohnung mehr haben *g*  
  
An Sparrow-666:  
  
So jetzt geht's weiter..eine Vogelspinne ? *Pistole raushol und auf Spinne ziel* *gr* So ein großes und haariges Viech ? *g* Hoffe es gefällt dir weiter!  
  
An Eleanor von Ham:  
  
Hurra, noch ein Spinnenfeind *grins* Danke für dein liebes Kompliment *knuddel*  
  
An Azrael:  
  
So jetzt geht's weiter..*grins*  
  
Die Morgensonne schien durch die Löcher an der Decke und hüllte die ganze Höhle in einen goldenen Glanz. Das einzige Geräusch das man vernahm war ein leises Schnarchen, das ab und zu von einem zufriedenen Seufzer begleitet wurde.  
  
Die Blätter eines Baumes begannen zu raschelnd und kurz darauf hüpfte ein Papagei auf einem Ast bis zu dessen Ende und sah hinunter. In der Mitte der Höhle lag Jack auf dem Rücken. Mit einer Hand hielt er die leere Rumflasche. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt er die junge Frau, deren Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust lag.  
  
Auch sie trug am Oberkörper ihren BH. Sie kuschelte sich näher an Jack, als ein frischer Wind von außen durch die Höhle wehte.  
  
Der Papagei legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete die zwei schlafenden Gestalten. Mit einem Ruck hob er plötzlich seinen Kopf und begann lauthals zu Krächzen:  
  
"Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund..., Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund..."  
  
Jacks Gesicht verzog sich im Schlaf als er die störende Stimme hörte. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen warf er die leere Flasche in die Richtung in der er den Ruhestörer vermutete. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst die Flasche an dem Baum auf dem auch tatsächlich der Papagei saß.  
  
Der Papagei flog erschrocken davon, fing sich aber kurz darauf wieder und begann wieder zu krächzen:  
  
"Daneben...daneben..Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund..Gold..Schatz.."  
  
Jack brummte missbilligend und wollte sich von der kreischenden Stimme abwenden, als er das Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürte. Er runzelte seine Stirn bevor er vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete.  
  
Ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf lag auf seiner Brust. Schließlich öffnete er auch das zweite Auge und betrachtete weiterhin überrascht den Kopf und den dazu gehörenden Körper. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er sah, dass die junge Frau - ein Mann war es bestimmt nicht - nur ein Stück Stoff um ihre Brüste trug, aber sonst war ihr Oberkörper nackt.  
  
Wer zum Kuckuck war sie? Er überlegte angestrengt. Vorsichtig strich er über den nackten Arm der jungen Frau. Ihre Haut war weich und sanft. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals eine Frau gehabt zu haben, die sich so anfüllte...er seufzte erleichtert bei dieser Erkenntnis. Also war nichts passiert..  
  
Christine wurde von sanften Berührungen geweckt. Noch halb schlafend schob sie die Hand weg. Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Dann kam sie eben zu spät zur Uni..was soll's.  
  
Die Hand kam zurück und sie spürte wie sie sanft über ihren Arm bis zu ihrem Rücken strich.  
  
"Morgendstund hat Gold im Mund..." krächzte der Papagei wieder.  
  
Christine runzelte die Stirn..so klang doch nicht ihr Wecker, oder? Immer noch spürte sie die Hand und plötzlich vernahm sie ein dumpfes Klopfen unter ihrem Kopf. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen nur einen Schlitz und starrte auf die nackte Haut auf die sie lag. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie erkannte, dass zu dem Körper auch zwei Beine gehörten.  
  
Mit einem Ruck saß sie auf und kollidierte mit Jacks Kopf, der ebenfalls überrascht sich aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
Beide saßen auf dem Boden und rieben sich ihre schmerzenden Stellen, dabei starrten sie sich an, als ob sie den anderen noch nie gesehen hätten.  
  
Jack war der Erste, der sich erholte und grinste sie an. "Guten Morgen", sagte er.  
  
Christine richtete sich langsam auf. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Der Schock saß immer noch tief.  
  
"Aufstehen..faule Landratten.." Krächzte der Papagei. Christine wirbelte herum und starrte den Papagei an, der es sich nun auf einer Kiste gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
  
Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und sie ging einen Schritt auf den Papagei zu.  
  
Ratsch..sie hielt inne. Plötzlich spürte sie einen kühlen Wind auf der Haut. Sie sah an sich herunter und ihr Kopf begann sich gefährlich rot zu färben. Sie umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen und starrte entsetzt auf die übrig gebliebenen Teile ihres BHs.  
  
Warum passierte ihr das immer nur? dachte sie und griff schnell nach einem Hemd, das auf dem Boden lag. Wortlos zog sie ihn, aber trotz ihrer Bemühungen wich die Röte nicht von ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Jacks Hemd..Jacks Hemd.." Kreischte der Papagei.  
  
Verlegen drehte sie sich um und sah Jack mit verschränkten Armen immer noch an derselben Stelle stehen. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter..wenn es denn überhaupt ging. Erst jetzt begriff sie, dass Jack auch mit nacktem Oberkörper da stand.  
  
Die verrücktesten Ideen begannen sich in ihrem Kopf zu drehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was gestern passiert war. Ihr Blick glitt von Jack zu ihrem Körper und stellte mit einem erleichterten Seufzer fest, dass sie immer noch ihre Hose trug. Auch Jack trug noch seine. "Ähm..ist das dein Hemd ?" fragte sie leise und zeigte auf das Hemd, das sie jetzt trug. Er nickte langsam. "Willst du..willst du es wieder haben ?" fragte sie noch leiser.  
  
Er nickte und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.  
  
Sie nickte langsam und ging auf die Kiste zu von der sie am Tag davor Kleidung geliehen hatte. Christine öffnete die Kiste und griff nach dem ersten Hemd. Sie ging in die Hocke und mit dem Blick auf die Kiste und Jack hinter ihrem Rücken streifte sie Jacks Hemd von ihrem Körper und schlüpfte in das andere Hemd.  
  
Jack stand schweigend hinter ihr und seufzte enttäuscht. Als Christine den Laut vernahm, lächelte sie leicht. Mit dem neuen Hemd drehte sie sich um und ging auf Jack zu.  
  
"Dein Hemd," sagte sie lächelnd und legte es über seine Schulter. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und in eine Ecke der Höhle, an der sich Regenwasser gesammelt hatte. Sie kniete vor dem kleinen Wasserbecken und wusch sich das gerötete Gesicht. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Gesicht und nahm wieder die normale Farbe an. 


	11. Operation Frühstück

Disclaimer:  
  
Trotz meiner Bemühungen gehört Jack immer noch nicht mir *seufz* Die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler allerdings entspringen meiner Fantasie! Aber ihr könnt sie euch auch ausleihen...bin ich nicht großzügig?  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
ES TUT MIR FURCHTBAR LEID, DASS ES SO LANGE GEDAUERT HAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, nach dem das nun geklärt ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr mir nicht böse seid und dieses Kapitel trotzdem lest? *lieb guck* *Rum anbiete*  
  
Ich hatte eine unheimliche Schreibblockade und erst am Donnerstagmorgen - während der Mathevorlesung um genau 8 Uhr morgens (eine sehr unmenschliche Zeit) - kam mir während eines Gesprächs mit meiner Freundin über Frühstück diese Idee.  
  
Ich geb ja zu, dass es nicht mein bestes Kapitel ist, aber es hatte meine Schreibblockade gelöst und ich hoffe, dass es nun besser läuft...  
  
Es ist ein ziemlich langes Kapitel und..erschießt mich bitte nicht, ja? *Rum noch mal anbiete*  
  
An VarieFanel:  
  
Danke für dein Lob *rot werdend* *knuddel*. Habe mir deine Kritik zu Herzen genommen und ab jetzt hab ich überall diesen Absatz oder diese Zeichen/Symbole, die den Text von meinen ach so sinnvollen Bemerkungen trennt.  
  
An Viper:  
  
Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe, dass du mir noch erhalten geblieben bist..trotz der langen Zeit *g*. *knuddel*  
  
An Silly:  
  
Ich hoffe, du hast dich wieder beruhigt und kannst dieses Kapitel ohne Gehüpfe - gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt? - lesen *grins*. Stelle mir das recht schwierig vor *g*. Hier ist auch der Humor nicht zu kurz gekommen. Wir kennen ja Jack, nicht? *ganz lieb neue Leserin knuddel*  
  
An Gil und Galad:  
  
*neue und volle Rumflasche anbiete* Bist du jetzt eine Person oder zwei? *grübel* *Schluck aus Rumflasche nimm* *weiter grübel* Ich bin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, aber es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat *grins*. Hier haste ein neues Kapitel..Ich-Perspektive? *auf Rumflasche zeig* Die ist Schuld! *weiterhin drauf zeig*. *ganz doll eine neue Leserin oder zwei oder mehr knuddel*  
  
POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?" fragte Christine, als sie sich etwas erfrischt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Jack fragend an, der sein Hemd wieder anhatte und dabei war seinen Gürtel mit dem Degen und seiner Pistole zu befestigen.  
  
"Frühstück?" fragte er. Sie nickte. Er nickte wiederum und begann wieder in einer Kiste zu kramen. Christine ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und wartete gespannt auf das was Jack aus der Kiste ziehen würde.  
  
"Das Frühstück ist angerichtet", sagte er und drückte ihr eine Flasche in die Hand. Misstrauisch und mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie die Flasche. Eine Ahnung stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Mit einem leichten Plop öffnete sie die Flasche und roch daran. Bei dem Geruch, der aus der Flasche kam, wurde ihr übel. Rum!  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein ernst!" fragte sie ungläubig, aber als sie ihn ansah, hatte sich ihre Befürchtung bewahrheitet. Jack nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus einer anderen Flasche und grinste sie an.  
  
Sie schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Christine war zwar kein Ernährungsspezialist, aber niemals hatte sie gehört, dass man schon am Morgen Alkohol trank. Wenn sie es sich allerdings recht überlegte, dann war es kein Wunder, das Jack so komisch lief oder tänzelte. Er begann schon am frühen morgen mit dem Saufen.  
  
Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie stand auf und nahm Jack seine Flasche aus der Hand, die er gerade zu seinen Lippen führen wollte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schloss sie die Flasche mit dem Korken und steckte beide Flaschen in eine Kiste. Sie schloss die Kiste und setzte sich auf diese.  
  
Jack sah sie eine Weile verwirrt an, aber dann verdunkelten sich seine Augen. Niemand stellte sich zwischen ihm und seinen Rumflaschen. Er stand wankend auf und kam drohenden Schrittes auf sie zu.  
  
Christine schien nicht die Gefahr zu sehen, oder sie glaubte nicht, dass Jack in dieser Situation eine Gefahr war. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, bis er direkt vor ihr und der Kiste stand.  
  
"Ihr müsst noch vieles lernen, Missi! Niemand stellt sich zwischen Captain Jack Sparrow und seinem schwer besorgten Rum!" zischte er sie an. Christine ließ sich aber nicht beirren.  
  
"Erstens, mein lieber Jack..." begann sie.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" unterbrach er sie scharf.  
  
"Von mir aus, dann eben Captain Jack Sparrow.." Sagte sie und sprach seinen Namen übertrieben aus.  
  
Jack zuckte dabei leicht zusammen, aber sie sprach weiter: "...Erstens ist dieser Rum das schrecklichste Gebräu das ich je getrunken habe und zweitens.."  
  
Er sah aus, als ob er ihr jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen würde. Der Papagei saß auf einem Ast und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf die beiden.  
  
"..zweitens hast du diese Flaschen sicher nicht legal erworben.." Sagte sie weiter, wurde aber von Jack unterbrochen.  
  
"Pirat!" sagte er trotzig, als ob dieses Wort alles erklären würde. "Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" entgegnete sie genervt, da er sie jedes Mal unterbrach.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Alles!" sagte er entschieden und schob sie dann mit seinen beiden Armen von der Kiste weg. Christine landete unsanft neben der Kiste. Jack hob den Deckel und zog seine Flasche wieder aus der Kiste.  
  
Beleidigt verschränkte auch sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah Jack zu wie er einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche nahm und sie daraufhin herausfordernd ansah.  
  
"Hast du schon was von Kaffee gehört?" fragte sie. Jack verschluckte sich bei seinem nächsten Schluck. Er begann zu husten. Christine grinste.  
  
Als Jack sich von seinem Husten erholt hatte, starrte er sie entgeistert an. "Und von Brötchen, Croissants und Marmelade und..." "Und woher sollte ich so was haben?" unterbrach er sie.  
  
Christine grinste breiter und sprach die nächsten Wort langsam und gedehnt aus: "Sag bloß, du kannst kein Frühstück besorgen..." Nun war es Jack, der sie misstrauisch betrachtete. "Was wollt Ihr damit andeuten?"  
  
"Ihr könnt Euch Rumflaschen beschaffen, aber kein richtiges Frühstück?" fragte sie übertrieben. Sie musste sich zurückhalten um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, denn Jacks Gesichtsausdruck war einfach phänomenal..  
  
Mit offenem Mund und großen ungläubigen Augen starrte er sie an. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ein Mädchen beschuldigte ihn..nein, sie traute ihm nicht zu, dass er ein Frühstück mit allem was dazu gehört, zu besorgen?  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später...Operation Frühstück beginnt..  
  
Jack hockte hinter einem Busch und spähte vorsichtig daran vorbei. "Verdammtes Weibsbild..glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass Captain Jack Sparrow kein Frühstück besorgen kann..." sprach er wütend zu sich selbst. Die Luft war rein. Einen kurzen Blick warf er zurück und sah Christine, die mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen vor dem Gitter saß.  
  
Jack grummelte etwas Unmissverständliches vor sich hin und versuchte sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Warum tat er das eigentlich? Ein Pirat sollte Gold und Schätze stellen und keine verdammtes Frühstück. Leise fluchend rannte er zum nächsten Busch.  
  
Er war der jungen Frau was schuldig und wenn er dies hier hinter sich hatte, dann wäre seine Schulde gesühnt. Das war der Grund warum er in den Gärten des Gouverneurs hockte und gerade dabei war, sich dessen Frühstück zu nehmen.  
  
Hätte er doch vorher seine Klappe gehalten, so hätte er auch ein Frühstück ohne größere Probleme von der einzigen Gaststätte auf dieser Insel nehmen können. Der Wirt war ihm noch was schuldig, aber nein...er hatte behauptet, dass er das beste Frühstück besorgen könnte und jetzt versteckte er sich hinter einem Busch vor dem Esszimmer des Gouverneurs.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte Jack zwischen den Ästen seines Versteckes hindurch. Das Esszimmer des Gouverneurs war eigentlich ein Wintergarten mit großen Fenstern. Wintergarten..Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab so gut wie keinen Winter hier in der Karibik und die Fenster und Türen des Zimmers standen jeden Tag offen.  
  
Er musste grinsen. Dieser Gouverneur wagte sich in Sicherheit...eigentlich war er es ja auch im Moment..es war sein Frühstück auf das es Jack angelegt hatte.  
  
Zwei Küchenmädchen machten sich an dem großen runden Tisch im Zimmer zu schaffen. Er konnte frische Brötchen mehr riechen, als ahnen. Vielleicht war die Idee ein Frühstück zu nehmen gar nicht mal so schlecht...es war schon lange her, dass er frisches Brot gegessen hatte. Nicht, das er es sich nicht beschaffen könnte, denn das machte er ja gerade, er hatte es bis jetzt nur nicht für nötig gefunden.  
  
Die zwei Küchenmädchen verließen kurz darauf den Raum. Kurz blickte Jack sich um, bevor er geduckt und vorsichtig auf die große Glastür zu schlich. Jeder einzige Muskel seines Körper war angespannt..er war jetzt für jeden, der sich in der Nähe befand sichtbar.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür einen weitern Spalt um hindurchschlüpfen zu können. Einen kurzen Moment blieb Jack geduckt an der Tür stehen. Er hörte keinen Laut, außer dem Geschirrgeklapper in der entfernten Küche.  
  
Auf Jacks Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Er richtete sich ganz auf und rieb sich seine Hände, als er einen Blick über die reich gedeckte Tafel warf. Körbe voller Obst, Brötchen und anderen Gebäcken standen auf dem Tisch. Einige Töpfe aus Porzellan beinhalteten süß duftende Marmelade und in einem kleinen Behälter konnte er eine gelblich aussehende Flüssigkeit sehen. Er beugte sich darüber und konnte den süßen typischen Duft des Honigs wahrnehmen.  
  
Er nahm den Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hing, und begann die Brötchen und das Obst hinein zu werfen. Sein Blick blieb an den silbernen Löffeln hängen. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, als er noch begann auch das Besteck und einige Teller in den Beutel zu tun. Schließlich sollte sich doch dieser Ausflug auch für ihn lohnen und dieses Besteck war sicherlich leicht zu verscherbeln.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange und sein Beutel war bis zum Rand gefüllt. Da stieg ihm der Duft von Kaffee in die Nase. Jack rümpfte seine Nase. Sie wollte Kaffee, also kriegte sie Kaffee. Er packte die große Kanne. Als er aber hinaus wollte, spürte er die Schwere der runden und verzierten Kanne.  
  
Sollte er mit einer vollen Kaffeekanne aus dem Haus des Gouverneurs fliehen? Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seinen stolz und dazu gehörte garantiert nicht mit so einer dämlichen Kanne aus einem Haus - egal wessen Haus - zu gehen.  
  
Er sah sich noch mal im Zimmer um. Seine Augen glänzten auf, als sein Blick auf eine silberne Flasche fiel. Es war eine kleine Flasche, die leicht in jede Brust- oder Hosentasche passte.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?" fragte er grinsend und war mit wenigen Schritten bei der Flasche, die auf einer Kommode lag. Er stellte die Kanne ab und nahm die Flasche in die Hand.  
  
Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, roch er daran und verzog sein Gesicht. Likör..wie konnte an nur? Dabei wusste doch jedes Kind, dass Rum das wohl beste Getränk war, was der Mensch je erfunden hatte.  
  
Jack schüttete den Inhalt der Flasche achtlos in eine Blumenvase. Dann kam ihm eine Idee und begann den Kaffee in die Flasche zu schütten.  
  
Ein lautes Bellen ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er verschüttete den Kaffee auf den teuer aussehenden Teppich.  
  
"Da ist jemand!" schrie eine Stimme. Mit einem leisen Fluchen schraubte er die Flasche schnell zu und steckte sie in sein Hemd. Er wirbelte herum und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie wussten, dass er hier war, also war es letztendlich egal ob sie ihn sahen oder nicht. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie ihn nicht erwischten. Er schlug Schlangenlinien..ob dies nun half oder nicht, er hoffte es.  
  
Das Bellen wurde lauter und kurz darauf folgten auch Schüsse. Jack duckte sich und rannte weiter. Er konnte den Zaun sehen und Christine, die davor stand.  
  
"Verschwinde! Sie sind hinter mir her!" rief er ihr zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und duckte sich als weitere Schüsse abgegeben wurden.  
  
Verdammtes dummes Mädchen, dachte er und sprang so hoch er konnte auf den Zaun. Schnell kletterte er hinüber und landete auf der anderen Seite neben Christine. Er packte ihre Hand und beide rannten die Straße hinunter.  
  
Das Bellen wurde lauter. "Verdammte Köter!" fluchte er, als er einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter warf. Soldaten mit mindestens fünf solcher Biester liefen hinter ihnen her.  
  
Christine blieb plötzlich stehen und Jack wurde bei ihrer ruckartigen Bewegung beinahe zu Boden geworfen. Er sah zu Christine, die reglos auf der Straße stehen geblieben war. "Missi, das ist kein guter Augenblick für eine Pause!" sagte er zu ihr und sah nervös zurück. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und die Soldaten würden mit den Hunden um die Ecke kommen.  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und ging an eine Mülltonne. Mülltonne war nicht der richtige Begriff. Es war ein großer runder Korb von dem ein recht unangenehmer Geruch ausging.  
  
Mit einem Fußtritt warf sie den Korb um und der ganze Abfall fiel auf die Straße. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. War sie verrückt geworden? Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er ging lächelnd auf sie zu.  
  
"Eins ist sicher, Missi...du erstaunst mich immer wieder.." Sagte er und zog sie ruckartig zu sich. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. "Die Hunde.." sagte sie leise.  
  
"Die Hunde können mir den Buckel runter rutschen..." sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Für sie schien er nie zu enden. Aber dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab und zog sie die Straße hinab. Christine folgte ihm wie in Trance. Was zum Henker, war das? , fragte sie sich.  
  
POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC  
  
Wer hatte noch keinen Rum? *allen nachschenke* Bitte nicht erschießen!!!! Trotzdem ist jeder Kommentar und jede Kritik..ohne Schießeisen oder spitzen Dingen..erwünscht. Ich bin sehr sensibel, aber mit genügend Rum *nach Rumflasche greif* überlebe ich jede Morddrohung *grins* *hicks* 


End file.
